The state of the art at the time of the instant invention was best exemplified by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,941 Schneidmiller, specifically intended to capture wasps. This device uses a well-known trapping system consisting of a transparent container accessed through a circular truncated entry cone extending inside it from a lower entry port.
The prior designs of this type of insect trap has not been very effective in attracting and capturing a large portion of the surrounding insect population. The use of powerful attractants such as pheromones and decomposing organic matters have been very effective in gathering flying insects on or around the trap, only a relatively small proportion of those insects actually found their way into the trapping chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved insect trap of the type just described which quickly facilitates the entry of the insect without affecting the drawing power of the attracting material or limiting the capacity of its trapping container.
In order to be effective over a large area, insect traps must be used at multiple locations covering the full range of travel of the targeted species of insect. It is therefore imperative that the insect trap be inexpensive and either disposable or easily taken apart, emptied and cleaned.